BAD LOVER
by mytalicious
Summary: [Rin Okumura x Reader] Kamu menjadi kekasih Rin yang seorang sadistic. Mencintai dan disakiti adalah kegiatanmu sehari-hari. Hingga akhirnya, kamu mencapai batas.


• START **•**

 **BRAK**!

"AKHH!" Aku menjerit keras. Tak mempedulikan apapun lagi, aku hanya menjerit. Rahang pipiku yang terasa sangat sakit, nyilu dan lain sebagainya membuatku seakan lupa daratan, ditambah rasa asin dan bau amis khas darah mulai menyerbu indra-ku itu membuat kepalaku semakin berkunang-kunang. "R-Rin- _kun_... _g_ - _gomen_." lirihku lemah, tanganku yang sudah tak berdaya berusaha untuk mencapainya.

 **KRAK**!

Namun, Rin, kekasihku itu, sama sekali tak bergeming. Ia malah berdecak keras, tangannya mematahkan sapu dan mulai berancang-ancang untuk memukulku. Pemuda itu sudah gelap mata, ia sama sekali tak peduli lagi denganku. Asalkan hasratnya terkabul, itu sudah cukup, _pasti itu yang dipikirkannya_ , terkaku.

"R-Rin... _kun_ , ja—ARGH!" Pemuda itu menghantamkan pegangan sapu itu ke punggung kepalaku, berlanjut pada leherku, hingga akhirnya melayang ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku tak bisa memberontak lagi, hanya air mata yang bisa 'ku keluarkan. Tubuhku tergeletak lemas, benar-benar tak berdaya. Hanya tanganku yang bisa bergerak, aku menjulurkan tanganku untuk mencapai tubuh pemuda itu. Namun, kembali ditepisnya.

"R-Rin.. _kun_.."

"Kau milikku, mengerti?" Tangannya menekan kedua pipiku, membuatku meringis kesakitan. Manik _sapphire_ miliknya menatap iris kelamku yang sendu tajam. Ia menyeringai, menampakkan sederet taring tajam yang membuatku gentar. "Jangan berani kau lari, apalagi menolakku." bisiknya, ia menjilat darah yang menetes dari pelipisku kemudian menghempaskan kepalaku dari tangannya.

Aku merasa dia bukan Rin yang 'ku kenal. Dia monster, aku yakin ada sesuatu yang membuatnya lepas kendali, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Satan. Hasratnya meningkat karena ada iblis yang menjadikannya sebagai inang, jadi aku harus berusaha untuk memakluminya.

" _G_ - _Gomen_ —hiks.." Air mata kembali menderas. Aku hendak memeluknya, tapi pemuda itu beranjak, ia berdiri dan menendang perutku. "Gkh—AKHH!"

Tanganku terasa sangat nyilu, kakinya menginjak pergelangan tanganku dengan begitu kuat. Dia sama sekali tak merasa prihatin, seringaiannya malah semakin melebar. Kakinya semakin menekan saat suara tulang itu semakin terdengar. Aku menjerit tak berdaya.

Tubuhku, bukan hanya itu, bahkan hatiku juga terasa sangat sakit. Dia, kekasihku, menyiksaku seperti ini. Kenapa... Padahal, harusnya dia yang melindungiku?

 _Kring_.. _Kring_..

Ponsel milik Rin berdering, langsung membuat penyiksaan yang dilakukan olehnya terhenti. Pemuda itu berdecak kesal, tangannya melempar gagang kayu dengan asal. Kemudian tangannya mengangkat telepon itu. Sementara itu, aku sibuk memanjatkan doa pada sang Maha Kuasa karena sudah menyelamatkanku.

" _Hallo_ , ada apa, Yukio?" Ia memutar bola matanya seraya berdecak kesal. Bosan dengan perintah dari orang yang menjadi pembinanya itu. "Oke, aku datang." Jarinya menekan salah satu tombol, dan memutus panggilan itu sepihak. Setelah itu, iris sapphire miliknya mengerling ke arahku, terlihat sangat menyeramkan. "Aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu." pamitnya dengan seringai kejam andalannya.

••••

Normal POV

[Name] merasa kepalanya terasa sakit. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Cahaya terang menyambutnya, menariknya dengan paksa, mengajaknya untuk kembali ke alam sadar.

Lenguhan panjang keluar dari mulutnya saat sudah sadar. "Unghhh..." [Name] mencoba untuk duduk.

"[Name]- _can_ , _daijoubu desu_?" Shiemi, gadis pecinta tanaman itu menyambutnya. Ia membantu [Name] untuk duduk dan menyodorkan segelas air. "Kau butuh sesuatu?" tawarnya dengan ramah.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak butuh apapun." jawabnya singkat, Shiemi mengangguk pelan. [Name] mengulas senyum simpul. Tangan kirinya terasa sangat sakit, runyam, benar-benar menyiksa. "Siapa yang membawaku ke sini?" tanyanya cepat, menyadari sekarang dia sudah berada di rumah sakit.

"Yukio- _kun_ yang membawamu, dia tadi mencarimu. Katanya, dia butuh bantuan." jelas Shiemi sambil meletakkan beberapa bungkus obat ke atas meja nakas.

[Name] mengangguk pelan, ia meletakkan gelas itu kembali ke atas meja nakas. Matanya menatap ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Angin menerpa wajahnya, kembali menyadarkannya.

"E-Eh.." Kepalanya berputar, semuanya seakan menghitam. Gadis itu menekuk alisnya. Rasanya seperti kosong, hampa, euhm.. _blank_.

"Ada apa, [Name]- _can_?" tanya Shiemi gelagapan, gadis itu menyentuh pucuk kepala [Name] perlahan.

"Shiemi, ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang membawaku ke sini?"

 **DEG**!

Shiemi berjengit kaget, bukankah tadi gadis itu baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan sudah tau sekarang dia ada di mana, tapi kenapa, [Name] tiba-tiba melupakan segalanya. Gadis itu, ingatannya seakan tersedot secara tiba-tiba.

 _Apakah iblis yang menjadi pemicunya_ , _tapi_ , _aku tak merasakan kehadiran iblis sama sekali_ , batin Shiemi panik.

"A-Aku akan memanggil Dokter, aku tak bisa menangani yang satu ini." gumam Shiemi, gadis manis itu langsung berlari keluar ruang inap, meninggalkan [Name] yang larut dalam kekagetannya.

••••

Rin Okumura POV

Shiemi menjelaskan segalanya, kepada Dokter, Yukio bahkan padaku. Gadis lugu itu menjelaskan keadaan [Name] dengan sesenggukan, air mata mengalir dengan dari kedua matanya. Yukio bahkan harus memeluknya dan mencoba menenangkannya seraya menatapku dengan tajam.

[Name], maaf, aku menyakitimu. Lagi-lagi aku lepas kendali, entah kenapa, walaupun melihatmu menyapa seekor anjing pun aku akan menjadi benar-benar marah. Tapi, kali ini, semuanya menjadi kelewatan.

 **TAP**!

Tangan Yukio menepuk bahuku, aku melihat Dokter dan Shiemi sudah tak ada di tempat. "Kau harus melihat [Name]- _nee_ , _Nii_ - _san_." saran adikku itu.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Mataku menatap kosong keramik rumah sakit. Aku bisa bercermin di situ, aku bisa melihat betapa bodohnya diriku sendiri ini. "Aku yang menyakitinya, aku benar-benar... lepas kendali saat itu." gumamku frustasi, tanganku mencengkram pedang dengan sangat erat. "Aku benar-benar menyesal, dan takut menyakitinya lagi." lirihnya.

"Karena itulah kau harus menemuinya." ujar Yukio, dia benar-benar keukeh dan penuh kesabaran dalam membujukku. Benar-benar adik yang baik. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Nii-san, kondisinya yang benar-benar buruk itu karena dirimu. Dia menuntut pertanggung jawabanmu." ujarnya dengan menaikkan nada.

"Tsk, baiklah." Aku memasuki ruangannya dengan ogah-ogahan. Mataku yang tadinya menatap sekelilling dengan tajam menyayu seketika saat melihat kondisinya. "[Name]..." lirihku menahan pedih.

Perban melilit hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Nafasnya sangat lambat, wajahnya yang tak diperban menampilkan lebam di mana-mana. Gadis itu menatapku dengan kosong. Benar-benar membuatku merasa sangat buruk.

[Name] mengalami gangguan di bagian kepala. Mungkin karena selama ini aku sering memukul kepalanya, Shiemi bilang dia tiba-tiba melupakan posisinya, lalu Dokter menyimpulkan, dia terkena alzheimer... level kronis. Namun bukan itu saja, beberapa saraf di kepalanya sudah putus, bisa memicu gangguan otak bahkan kanker juga. Lagi-lagi, aku membuatnya tersiksa.

"Kau... siapa?" bisik [Name] lirih, dia memecahkan keheningan yang tak sengaja telah ku ciptakan di antara kami. Gadis itu mengulas senyuman tipis. "Kau mencari siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menggeleng. "Namaku Rin, aku ke sini, hanya ingin melihatmu." jawabku seadanya. Sejujurnya, aku hanya ingin menikmati senyum manisnya saja. Senyuman yang menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan yang diberikan Satan. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku.

Ia mengendikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku tak mungkin bilang aku baik-baik saja." kekehnya, tangannya meraba pucuk kepalanya sendiri, kemudian menunjuk tangannya yang di perban. "Lihat, semua ini, benar-benar menyakitkan!" serunya dengan bibir yang tertekuk.

Sontak aku tertawa hambar, menertawakan ekspresinya yang imut dan tentu saja, sambil menangisi semua yang telah ku lakukan padanya.

"Uhk. Jangan menertawaiku." keluhnya, aku tak bisa berhenti, air mata bahkan ikut mengalir melalui ekor mataku, semakin lama malah semakin deras. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tak melihat ini, melihat senyuman bidadarinya.

"M-Maaf.. Sungguh, a-aku minta maaf." Air mata mengalir dari kedua mataku dengan sangat deras. Berhasil membuatnya panik. Aku langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukanku, mendekap tubuh rapuhnya sampai ia tak berkutik lagi. Wajahku 'ku letakkan di lipatan lehernya, menyesap aroma khasnya yang selalu berada di sekitarku. "Maafkan aku, sungguh, maafkanlah kekasihmu yang bodoh ini. Maafkanlah aku, orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas keadaanmu ini." lirihku, air mataku kembali menderas.

Normal POV

" _Maafkan aku_ , _sungguh_ , _maafkanlah kekasihmu yang bodoh ini_. _Maafkanlah aku_ , _orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas keadaanmu ini_."

[Name] terbelalak, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, gadis itu merasa takut, sangat-sangat takut. Ingatan-ingatan yang berisi potongan dari adegan penyiksaan itu memasuki otaknya dengan cepat. Menyerbu masuk ke saraf-sarafnya, membuatnya merasakan sakit tanpa ampun di kepalanya.

"A-Akhh... Rin- _kun_.." erang [Name], gadis itu dibaringkan oleh Rin di ranjang. Tangan mungilnya mencengkram selimut erat-erat, mencoba mentransfer segala kesakitan yang dialaminya. Pemuda itu menjadi panik, setelah menekan tombol darurat itu membiarkan gadisnya itu menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. "R-Rin- _kun_.." lirihnya sebelum tak sadarkan diri.

Dokter datang, pria tua itu memasuki ruangan dan mulai memeriksa keadaan [Name]. Tatapannya menyendu, menyiratkan suatu kekhawatiran besar, kembali membuat Rin merasa tak nyaman.

"Apa... Apa yang terjadi?" lirih Rin tak sabaran.

Dokter itu menggeleng pelan. "Kerusakan otak [Name]-san sudah sangat parah karena berusaha mengingat sesuatu dengan keras, dan ada beberapa kebocoran di dalam sana." Ia menghela nafas pelan. Tangannya menyentuh bahu Rin, kemudian menepuknya pelan. "Dia tak bisa diselamatkan, yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah merawatnya dengan baik, selagi dia masih hidup." lanjutnya.

Dokter itu meninggalkannya. Rin mencengkram kepalanya begitu keras. Air mata kembali mengalir dengan deras dari kedua bola mata indahnya. Tampak sekali penyesalan di kedua matanya. Pemuda itu bersandar di dinding. Tertawa hambar dan menangis seperti orang tidak waras.

"Cukup [Name], jangan siksa aku lagi. Maafkan aku, jangan lakukan ini padaku." lirihnya tak bertenaga.

••••

[Name] menatap pemuda yang tergeletak di lantai itu dengan datar. Hatinya memanas mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan Rin padanya, tapi dia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa hati kecilnya masih sangat membutuhkan Rin dan sangat masih mencintainya, sang pujangga hatinya.

"Rin- _kun_." panggilnya pelan, tapi tentu saja Rin takkan bangun begitu saja. Pemuda itu bahkan tak menggeliat atau merespon sedikit pun, benar-benar tidur mati. [Name] tertawa kecil, perutnya tergelitik saat melihat ekspresi wajah Rin yang begitu polos. Ekspresinya sangat berbeda dari saat Rin menyiksanya beberapa waktu lalu. " _Aishiteru yo_ , walaupun aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, ingatlah, aku mencintaimu... sangat."

 **TUT**.. **TUT**.. **TUT**..

Suara pendeteksi jantung melemah, [Name] menatapnya dengan terbelalak. Nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal. "A-Aku tak mau mati..khh." Gadis itu memencet tombol darurat berkali-kali.

"Enghh.. [Name].." Rin mengerang pelan, irisnya terbelalak saat gadis itu berusaha untuk memanggilnya.

"Rin- _kun_ , _tatsukette_!" [Name] berseru. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. "R-Rin.. _kun_.."

"[Name]!" Pemuda itu berlari, ia memeluk gadis itu dengan begitu erat. "Dokter, akan 'ku panggilkan—" Ucapan Rin terputus saat gadis itu menarik kerah bajunya.

[Name] tersenyum tipis. "Saat kau masuk lagi ke sini, aku tak bisa memastikan kalau aku tetap hidup." lirihnya, berhasil membuat Rin naik darah.

"[Name], kau—!"

"Kumohon, cium aku, mungkin ini akan jadi yang terakhir." bisik [Name] dengan mata sayu.

Mau tak mau, Rin memiringkan kepalanya. Bibir tipisnya menempel pada bibir gembil [Name], mereka saling memagut dan menyesap. Benar-benar liar...

"Mph..." [Name] mendesah pelan.

Tak lama, Rin melepas pagutan mereka. Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, ia berkata: "Kalau kau pergi, aku akan menyalahkan diriku. Kau menderita karenaku." bisiknya tak rela.

"I..ni memang salahmu." [Name] mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam, matanya memandang mata Rin dengan nanar. Akhirnya, dia akan mencurahkan isi hatinya, batinnya sebelum kembali buka mulut. "Aku takkan kesakitan jika bukan karenamu, aku takkan terluka apalagi terkena berbagai macam penyakit jika bukan karenamu!" jerit [Name].

"[Name]... Maaf." bisik Rin, lidah pemuda itu sudah terlalu kelu untuk membantah setiap patah kalimat yang gadisnya lontarkan.

"...tapi, aku tahu, kau melakukan ini karena kau mencintaiku." bisik [Name] dengan senyum manis. Ia memeluk Rin dengan tangannya yang masih sehat dan menghirup aroma khas Rin yang menenangkannya. "Rin- _kun_ , kau melakukannya karena kau mencintaiku, 'kan? Karena itu, aku menerima segalanya." lanjutnya dengan bangga.

Mata Rin terbelalak. Gadis ini, seorang _exorcist_ , yang tingkat tinggi, setingkat dengan wanita berpedang—Shura Kirigakure—itu. Jika saja, gadis ini mau, dia bisa melawan Rin dengan mudahnya. Meskipun begitu, [Name] tetap bertahan, hatinya mencelos seketika, bagaimana dia bisa sebodoh ini hingga tak bisa menyadarinya? [Name] memang mencintainya, setulus hati.

Air mata menetes dari ekor mata Rin. " _Chikuso_ -uhh. Aku harus memanggil Dokter, tunggu [Name]." Matanya menatap dalam iris kelam gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu. "Aku akan memastikanmu tetap hidup." ujarnya tegas.

"Engh.. Bukan memastikan, tapi berusaha membuatku tetap hidup, Rin- _kun_." bisik [Name] dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Air mata menetes lewat ekor matanya saat melihat Rin menangis. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Rin- _kun_." lanjutnya.

"Ini tugasku, sebagai pendampingmu." jawabnya tegas, sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

Rin Okumura POV

Dari dulu, aku tak tahu dengan impianku. Aku tak pernah tahu ingin menjadi apa. Semua pekerjaan ku lalui, tapi aku gagal, kecuali dalam memasak. Meskipun aku tahu itu tak cukup, aku takkan meninggalkan bakat memasakku begitu saja. Hingga akhirnya aku mengetahui profesi Kakek Tua Sialan itu.

Setelah beliau meninggal dan tahu jika beliau adalah seorang _exorcist_ , aku langsung dan tentu saja, tanpa berpikir lagi aku hanya ingin menjadi _exorcist_ dan membunuh sang Satan. Padahal, aku adalah anak sang Satan sendiri. Tak banyak yang mendukung keinginanku, selain orang-orang terdekatku sendiri, yang lainnya hanya mencemoohku, lalu terdiam saat melihat kekuatanku.

...tapi, [Name] berbeda. Dia orang pertama yang langsung mendukungku saat aku berbicara padanya.

" _Aku akan membunuh Satan_ , _iblis itu sudah membunuh Kakek Tua_!" _teriak Rin pada Shura_.

 _Shura mengerling bosan_. " _Dengan kekuatanmu itu_ , _semuanya omong kosong_!" _dengusnya sambil memutar-mutar pedangnya_.

" _Shura_ - _san_ , _jangan begitu_. _Rin_ - _san pasti bisa_ , _ganbatte ne_!" _[Name] tersenyum manis_ , _Rin menganggapnya sebagai senyuaman bidadari_. _Walaupun dia belum pernah melihatnya_ , _tapi Rin yakin_ , _senyuman bidadari tak semanis senyuman [Name]_.

" _E_ - _Etto_... _A_ - _Arigatou_!" _Rin bersemu merah_.

 _Shura memaki_ , _diikuti tawa kecil [Name] yang mengalun lembut di telinga Rin_.

Kami mulai dekat, dia sering menemaniku saat latihan bersama Shura. Aku sering mengantarnya pulang, dia tinggal sendiri. Dia bilang, ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya dan ayahnya tewas karena kanker paru-paru dengan ekspresi sendu. Saat itu juga, aku menyesal sudah bertanya.

Kami juga sering makan bersama, biasanya aku memasak di rumahnya atau dia yang memasak. Bisa saja kami makan di asrama atau di rumahnya itu.

Kebersamaan ini berhasil membuatku lupa akan perasaanku terhadap Shiemi. Sampai-sampai Yukio heran, tapi aku tak peduli.

Suatu hari, di kedai takoyaki. Aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya dengan sangat konyol.

" _[N_ - _Name]_ - _san_..." _Rin bersemu merah_ , _ia memalingkan arah pandangnya ke arah lain_.

" _Are_ , _Rin_ - _kun_?" _[Name] menatapnya bingung_ , _gadis itu meletakkan sumpitnya dan membersihkan sudut bibirnya_. " _Daijoubu_ , _desu_?"

" _Uhm_." _Rin mengangguk_. " _Aku m_ - _mau bi_ - _bilang_..."

" _Bilang apa_?"

 _Rin terdiam_. _[Name] jadi ikut terdiam juga_.

" _A_ - _Aku_..."

 _[Name] masih diam_ , _tak berniat memotong pernyataan Rin dengan pertanyaan klise_.

" _A_ - _Aku_..."

 **TAP**!

" _A_ - _AKU SUKA [NAME]_ - _SAN_! _JADILAH PACARKU_!"

 _Rin berteriak dengan keras_ , _membuat suaranya mengalun di sepanjang ruangan dan itu semua karena tepukan tangan seorang Shura di bahunya_.

" _Tsk_ , _sedang kencannya_? _Aku pulang saja_." _Shura berbalik dengan seringai lebarnya, berhasil membuat Rin mencak-mencak dan [Name]_... _dia masih memerah sempurna_.

" _A_ - _Aku_... _Maafkan aku_ , _[Name]_ - _san_." _Rin tiba-tiba membungkuk hormat ke arah gadis itu_.

" _Ie_." _[Name] tersenyum malu_ - _malu_. " _A_ - _Aku juga_ , _menyukaimu_." _bisiknya_.

Saat itu juga, kami resmi jadi sepasang kekasih. Semua berjalan normal, hingga lama kelamaan kami tinggal bersama, dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Aku tak suka melihatnya menjalankan misi dengan seorang laki-laki, melihatnya melindungi klien laki-laki atau apapun itu dengan laki-laki, bahkan Yukio sendiri.

Aku ingin menyekapnya, mengurungnya dan memastikan, dia milikku sendiri.

 _Rin menyeret [Name] dengan menarik rambutnya_. _Sambil memaki dan [Name] terus menangis_ , _ia melempar tubuh ringkih gadis itu ke dalam gudang_. _Mata sapphire_ - _nya berkilat tajam_ , _senyum miring tercipta di wajahnya_.

" _Kau tidur di sini malam ini_ , _mengerti_?" _dengus Rin dengan wajah kejam_.

" _Jangan Rin_ - _kun_! _Kumohon_! _Buka pintunya_!"

 _[Name] menangis semakin keras_ , _ia memelas_ , _mencoba mendapatkan belas kasihan dari kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu_ , _namun Rin tetap bersikeras_.

 _Alhasil_ , _dia tidur di gudang semalaman_.

Semuanya menjadi seperti itu. Aku menyiksanya, dan dia bertahan. Tak jarang gadisku itu masuk rumah sakit karenanya, tapi dia tetap bertahan.

Sekarang, dia sekarat karena diriku. Aku akan berusaha menyelamatkanmu, [Name].

••••

Rin terengah-engah, ia mendapati sang Dokter sedang berbincang dengan adiknya, Yukio. Maka, tanpa basa-basi, Rin menarik lengan baju sang Dokter dan mendorongnya masuk ke ruangan [Name], diikuti oleh Yukio yang penasaran.

"Tolong, selamatkan [Name]!" seru Rin, pemuda itu benar-benar panik. Dia tak mempedulikan peluh yang menetesi tubuhnya, yang ada di otaknya hanya ada [Name], [Name] dan [Name].

Dokter itu tersenyum miris. "Bukankah, aku sudah bilang padamu? Takkan bisa, Rin- _san_." ujarnya prihatin, nafas [Name] yang tersengal-sengal dan semakin berat membuatnya semakin merasa tak berdaya. "Inilah batasnya, jangan memaksanya untuk melakukan hal yang akan menyakitinya." lanjut Dokter itu.

"T-Tapi..."

"Kau tidak bisa memaksanya, _Nii_ - _san_." Yukio memejamkan matanya, ia menggenggam pundak Rin dengan sangat erat dan menghela nafas panjang. "Kau harus kuat saat dia pergi, kau harus kuat menanggung dosa karena menyebabkannya mati, _Nii_ - _san_." ujar adiknya datar.

Dunia Rin seakan berputar, fakta membuatnya tersadar lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. _[Name] sakit karena aku_ , _aku sumber masalahnya_ , jerit batin Rin.

Yukio dan sang Dokter keluar, memberi ruang untuk Rin dan [Name], agar mereka bisa berbicara walaupun hanya beberapa saat.

"[Name]..." Rin mengecup kening gadis itu, disambut ringisan dari [Name]. Sontak air matanya menetes deras, masalahnya ada di kepala dan itu pasti karena pukulannya. "Maaf. Maaf. Maaf." ujarnya melantunkan patahan kata yang tak berguna lagi.

" _I_ - _Ie_ h... Rin- _kun_.. Jangan lupakan aku." bisik [Name] dengan lelehan air mata. Gadis itu sudah tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya lagi. " _I_ - _Itte_.."

"[Name]! Jangan tutup matamu, kumohon! Aku takkan menyakitimu lagi, kita akan bersama untuk selamanya. Aku akan menjadi kekasih yang baik, tak memukul...hiks! Kumohon [Name]!" bentak Rin sambil menangis, dia ingin memanggil Dokter, tapi tak mungkin. Pemuda itu tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Maka ia hanya menggenggam tangan [Name] erat-erat, membantunya untuk pergi ke alam lain. "[Name], _aishiteru yo_." bisiknya.

"Uhkk! R-Rin- _kun_ , _a_ - _aishiteru_... _mo_ —"

••••

Kepergian [Name] menciptakan duka yang mendalam di hidup Rin. Pemuda itu bahkan hampir tidak mengonsumsi apapun selama seminggu jika saja Yukio tak mengajaknya berkelahi, tapi dia sama sekali belum bisa menjadi Rin yang normal. Namun, cinta pertama Rin datang, ia menjelaskan segalanya, tentang hidup dan mati, tentang balas dendam, cinta dan kasih sayang yang saling berhubungan.

Syukurlah, Rin kembali menjadi sedia kala. Berdoa saja agar dia tetap setia dengan [Name] dan tak jatuh cinta lagi pada Shiemi yang lugu itu.

• END •


End file.
